The Many Moods of Daddy
by wolfmyjic
Summary: Just little snap shots about the relationship between Seeley Booth and his son, Parker. Mostly a little fluff. Some references to 'Semper' or BB but this fiction is about father and son. Parker is 5 years old. [Chapter 15 up]
1. That's my job

**A/N: I got this idea while traveling over this past weekend. Which is when I heard the below song. Thanks to Goldpiece for being my beta. Here's some cookies for your hard work.**

**Title: The Many Moods of Daddy**

**Summery: Just little snap shots about the relationship between Seeley Booth and his son, Parker. Mostly a little fluff. Some references to 'Semper' (or BB) but this fiction is about father and son. No plot and no real end. Hope you enjoy.**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BONES or the below song 'That's my job' song by the one, the only Conway Twitty.**

**I do own the plotline which has been**

**© WolfMyjic 2006**

* * *

_That's my job. That's what I do._

_Everything I do is because of you,_

_To keep you safe with me._

_That's my job, you see._

_-_Conway Twitty

* * *

Seeley Booth was pulled from his peaceful dream of soft grassy meadows and haunting green eyes by a small tapping at his bedroom door. Booth turned his head one way and then the other, trying to force the cobwebs away. The tapping on his door stopped, and Booth found himself drifting off to a spring day with a warm breeze, and a picnic. "Daddy?" a little voice called from behind the closed door, and the tapping turned into a knock. At the sound of the boy, Booth's eyes opened up into the darkness. He heard the doorknob turn and the door crack open. "Daddy?" 

"Yes, Parker?" The little boy pushed the door open wider, and Booth heard bare feet pad across the room. Parker stopped at the side of the bed, and Booth took in his son's appearance. The child was dressed in red and blue pajamas, with Spiderman on the shirt. He tightly hugged an old stuffed bunny – Fuzzy Wuzzy- to his chest and his face was red and swollen from crying. Booth reached out to Parker, and the boy took it as his invitation to climb into bed with his father. "What's wrong, bud?" Booth asked when Parker was safely tucked in his embrace. Parker buried his small face in Booth's chest, and he could feel his son's body begin to shake as the tears began to fall. "Parker?"

"I-I had a ni-nightmare," Parker answered around hiccups. Booth tightened his hold of the child.

"It's okay, Parker, Daddy's here," he told his son. "I'm right here." He let one hand smooth down the boy's hair. "What was the nightmare about?" For a moment Parker didn't answer, and Booth didn't push.

"Yo-you."

"What about me, Parker?" Booth felt the boy hiccup.

"That you…that you di-died." The tears that had started to subside began to fall harder. "I don't want you to die, Daddy. What would I do? I don't want you to die."

"Listen to me, Parker," Booth began. "It was just a bad dream. I'm right here." Booth took the boy's hand and placed it over his heart. "Feel my heart?" Parker nodded against his father's chest.

"But Daddy," Parker started, pulling away from Booth so that he could look into his father's dark eyes. "What happens if you go away? What will happen to me?"

"It's my job to worry about you, Parker. That's my job. That's what I do. I'm your Daddy and I worry about you." Booth placed a hand on the side of his son's face. "Your job is to be a 5 year old boy and play, and laugh and be happy. Not to worry about me. Do you understand?" Parker nodded. "Good, now come here." Booth pulled his son back down to his chest. He kissed the top of the boy's head and smile. "Now, lets get some sleep."

"I love you, Daddy," Parker said with a yawn.

"I love you too, Parker."

* * *

_Please be nice and leave a review. Even a ;-) will do._

_Wolfy_


	2. Do you feel lucky?

**A/N: This fic is based on something that happened last year. I babysat two of my nieces, and they found a video of Dirty Harry. So, of course I did the whole "Do you feel lucky?" thang (If you don't know what I'm talkin' about...then go watch Dirty Harry)..anyhow, my mom and I took them to the local 'duck pond', and well, my 8 year old niece did what Parker does below. I'll leave it at that and hope that you enjoy.**

**Oh, thanks to Goldpiece for beta. Thanks girl!**

* * *

_Do you feel lucky?_

* * *

Seeley Booth sat on a bench and watched his son, Parker, stand at the water's edge. The young boy reached into a bag and pulled out a piece of bread. He pulled his hand behind his head and threw the bread with all his force, sending it up and out about three feet. The bread landed on the water and a duck reached over for it. Parker laughed as another duck stole it. Booth smiled at how much fun Parker was having. He loved watching his son. It was one of the simple joys in life. Booth use to think that pleasure was drinking with his buddies or enjoying time with a pretty woman, but now…now he _knew_ what pleasure was. Pleasure – simple, true, heartwarming pleasure- was watching his son play. It was hearing his son laugh. Yes, Booth used to think that pleasure- that joy- was a mystery that had to be sought and solved, but the first time Parker had smiled up at him, he knew differently. He knew that life's great joys were free. 

Parker threw another piece of bread that landed on the back of a duck. Again, the boy laughed as another duck snapped it up. Booth stood from the bench and walked over to the boy. "Look, Daddy," Parker said, pointing out to his duck fan club; eight ducks that fought for the food Parker was throwing to them.

"I see that, bud," Booth answered, squatting down. Parker smiled at his father and then went back to feeding the ducks. Booth returned to watching his son silently. He couldn't begin to explain the joy of fatherhood to somebody. He couldn't tell you what it felt like to know- without a doubt- that he would give his life for that of his son. Booth thought about all the people in his life and knew that he could only say that about two; his son and his partner. The two people he would gladly do anything for, including giving his own life. Booth smiled as Parker squealed when a duck got a little impatient and took the bread from his fingers. _I love him more than I ever thought possible, _he thought to himself. _How do you explain a love that completely consumes you?_

The bread thief moved away and Parker followed, making a 'gun' out of his left hand. Booth watched as Parker stopped, and the duck stretched up its neck and almost looked the boy in the eye. Parker lifted his hand and pointed the 'gun' at the ducks head. "Do ya feel lucky?" Parker asked. "Well do ya, duck?" Booth's laughter filled the air as he fell backward to the ground.

* * *

_Well, there you have it. Hope you liked. And yes, when my neice said it, I about died laughing!_

_Wolfy_


	3. Holes in Heaven

**A/N: This chapter has a religious theme to it. I added some of my personal beliefs to it. I've based Parker on my two youngest nephews, who are 3 and 4. Most of the scenes are based on things that one of my 3 nephews or 4 nieces have said or done. I hope you enjoy this chapter and all the ones to come. Thanks to Goldpiece for being my beta once again.**

* * *

_Holes in Heaven_

* * *

Parker and his father, Seeley Booth, lay side by side on a blanket. The soft grass underneath made a semi-comfortable bed. The night air was still warm and lighting bugs danced along on the breeze. Above the father and son duo, the dark night sky was filled with stars. Close by a small fire burned and the smell of hot dogs still hung in the air.

"Daddy," Parker said softly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, bud?"

"Why are there so many stars in the sky?" Booth smiled at the question. A question that truly a child could only ask.

"Because that's the way God wanted it," he answered. His smile grew even larger at the thought of what his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan would say if she heard him tell his son that. Parker was silent for a few moments.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Parker?"

"What _are_ stars?" Booth considered the new questions. _What were stars?_

"Well, you see the blackness," Booth started, pointing up to the sky.

"Yeah."

"That's the floor of Heaven. And stars are tiny holes in it that allow the light of God to shine down to Earth." Even through he couldn't see his son's face, Booth knew that Parker was thinking. He could see the boys mouth slightly pinched together, his forehead creased and his dark eyes focused. Yes, Parker was definitely Booth's boy.

"Then how come we can't see them in the daytime?" Parker asked. "Shouldn't we be able to see God all the time?"

"In the daytime, we have the sun," Booth told the child. "God made the sun to warm us and to light our way. But at night, when the sun is sleeping, then sometimes we may forget that God is up there- watching over us."

"But Daddy, what about the moon? Didn't God make the moon?"

"Of course he did, Parker, and the moon is up there to guide us as well."

"Then how come God didn't make the moon as bright as the sun?"

"If the moon was as bright as the sun, then how could we get any sleep?" Again Parker fell into silence, thinking.

"We could always close the curtains," Parker suggested. "That's what Mommy does when I have to go to bed and the sun is still up."

"Well, there was a time when people didn't have curtains, or even houses. They lived outside or in caves. What would they have done?" Parker sat up, his head still tilted back looking up at the sky.

"Then why did God make the moon, Daddy? If people had to sleep outside, why didn't God keep in dark?"

"Because people need light. We need to be constantly reminded that God is up there and that he's watching over us and that he loves us." Parker dropped his gaze from the sky to his father.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Parker?"

"Do you love me as much as God loves me?" Booth looked up at his son and smiled.

"Nobody can love you us much us God does," he said. "But I'm a close second." Parker returned his father's smile and lay back down. Booth knew by the silence that Parker was thinking up a dozen new questions to ask. And he also knew that he would answer each and every one of them.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. It only takes a second._

_Wolfy_


	4. Scars and Tattoos

**A/N: This chapter is special to me. First off, it talks about my view of tattoos. I don't have one yet, but I hope to get one later this year. One of my brothers has 4, and all 3 of his kids know that they can get them when they turn 18. This chapter was inspired by the song "Tattoos and Scars" by Montgomery Gantry. Which is why this fic turned into a Sonfic. Sorry.**

**A/N2: I refer to three tattoos in this fiction. The two on David's wrists, and one on his back. I know that he doesn't have one there, and I'm not referring to his 'Angel' tat. Just one I made up.**

* * *

_A young kid stepped in from the cold  
And he ordered up a drink  
He said don't look surprised old man I'm older than you think  
If I was the talkin' kind I could tell you a thing or two  
And since you didn't ask, let me show you my tattoos_

Seeley Booth stood in the doorway between the master bathroom and the master bedroom. He was dressed in blue lounge pants, and his hair was damp and tousled from a shower. On his bed, Parker laid on his stomach, his feet in the air, crossed at the ankles. He was propped up on his elbows, his head resting in his hands. Booth loved to watch his son, especially when Parker didn't know he was there. Finally a commercial came on and Booth was discovered. With a smile, he walked over to his bed and sat down beside his son. Parker pushed himself up to his knees and Booth could feel the boy's eyes on him. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, Parker?"

"When can I have a tattoo?" Parker reached out and touched the black mark on his father's back.

"I've told you, Bud," Booth started. "When you turn eighteen." Parker traced the design with his finger.

"Can I get one like this one?" Booth shook his head no.

"That's a special tattoo." He hoped that his answer was good enough for the child.

"Then how about the ones on your wrists? Can I get one like those?"

"Maybe Parker."

"What do they mean, Daddy?" Booth held his wrists one, tattoo up.

"This one means 'soul' and this one means 'destiny'." Parker looked at them curiously, but didn't question.

"They're so cool."

_He said I got this rose in Memphis in some back old alley dump  
Picked this eagle up in Dallas, man I sure was good and drunk  
And you know the way I see it, if it gets any worse out there  
A guy like me hasn't got a prayer_

"Don't let them fool you, son," Booth said, earning him a confused look from Parker. "Tattoos are nice, they can express yourself, but always remember, they are _just_ art. A tattoo is nothing to be proud of. In most cases you don't _do_ anything to earn one."

"Then why do you have one?" Booth closed his eyes briefly before answering.

"Because I served our country, I served America. I helped protect her and I fought over seas- in a different land."

"Is that when you got all those scars?" Parker asked. Booth glanced down at his bare chest, and at the scars that graced it. He knew that Parker where starring at the scars across his back.

"Some of them, yes. And I'm very proud of them."

"Why?"

"Because scars tell a story." Booth reached over and pulled the boy's right leg from under him. He pushed up Parker's pants leg and pointed to a scar below his knee. "Do you remember how you got this?" Parker nodded.

_The old man poured some coffee  
He said this one's on me  
Sat down his cigarette and rolled up his sleeve  
Said take a good look here my friend  
You see what these are  
Just my ragged old and jagged ordinary scars  
He said I got this one in Paris in a war 'fore you were born  
And this one when I was half your age workin' on my daddy's farm  
And you know the way I see it, son you ain't seen what I've seen  
Cause tattoos and scars are different things_

"I fell off my bicycle last year."

"And do you remember _why_ you fell off your bike?" Parker dropped his eyes, but answered.

"I was trying to jump a ramp like Troy and Eric were." He smiled when he mentioned his cousins.

"That's right. So that's a story that you can tell. You did something to get that scar, although, maybe not the _smartest_ thing." Booth pointed to a scar on the back of his left shoulder. "You see this one?" He waited for the boy to nod. "I got it a long time ago, when I was about eight. I was climbing over a fence, even after my Daddy had told me not to. I was almost over it when I fell and landed on a crushed soda can."

"You didn't listen to your Daddy?" Parker asked, his eyes going wide.

"Yes, I was just like you, and sometimes I didn't obey my parents either." Booth lifted the boy's shirt up and tickled him. "Do you know where you got that scar from?"

"No."

"You got that when you where a baby, and had to have an operation."

"Where did you get this scar from?" Parker touched Booth's back and followed a deep, white scar downward.

"I got that one," Booth stopped and swallowed. With that one question, his mind floated back to a different time. A young Seeley watched his father work on an old Mustang. The summer sun beat down on them, and his father decided to take a break. A young Seeley and his father sat under a large tree. Seeley watched as his father took off his shirt revealing a toned muscular chest. A series of white scars stood out against his tanned skin.

"_Daddy?" A young Seeley asked. His father took a drink of water._

"_Yes?" Seeley paused before continuing._

"_Why do you have all those scars?" Seeley waited for an answer. He watched as his father's eyes stared into space. Seeley didn't know it then, but learned later, that his father's mind drifted back to a different place. A place and time in the jungles of Vietnam._

"_I was in an accident," his father said. Later, many years later, Seeley's father told him about the accident. And even at 17, Seeley had a hard time understanding why his father had risked his life for that on a young woman. But he had done the same thing, and now- now he understood._

"Daddy?" Parker's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"I got that one when I was over in a different land fighting. A bomb went off and some other men and I ran to help. A little boy, about your age, was crying. His leg was caught under a piece of metal. I got that scar when I was trying to pull him out."

_He said I've been here for all these years  
And what I know is this  
If you look and listen close  
A man will show you what he is  
You know the way I see it, you've been 'round but you're still green  
Cause tattoos and scars are different things_

"And did you get him?" Booth smiled.

"Yeah, I did. Gave him back to his mommy and daddy. And they were all very happy."

"And how about those?" Booth looked down again at his chest and at the spread of scars. His mind jumped to another explosion. An explosion that left him battered and bruised, but alive.

"I got those protecting a… _friend_," Booth answered with a smile. _A good friend._

"Daddy, why do you protect people?" Booth looked over at his son.

"Because that's what God wants us to do," he answered. "And it makes me feel good." Parker smiled.

"I want to do what you do, Daddy. I want to protect people." Booth pulled Parker into his embrace and kissed him on the top of the head.

"You will, Parker. I know you will."

_A young kid stepped in from the cold  
And he ordered up a drink  
He said don't look surprised old man  
I'm older than you think_

* * *

_There you are it. Hope you liked it. Please review._

_Wolfy_


	5. Talkin' about the future

**A/N: I can not begin to tell you how happy I am that this fiction is going over so well. I know it's not like some of my more 'normal for me' stuff. IE: no conspiracies. But I'm having so much fun writing each chapter. And I hope that you all stick with me.**

**Thanks again to Goldpiece for beta-ing.**

**

* * *

**

_Talkin' about the future may not always be easy to do with children, but it's always fun._

_Wolfmyjic_

* * *

Seeley Booth lay on his son's bed. One leg stretched out before, the other foot on the floor. One hand behind his head and the other resting on his stomach. "Daddy." The voice of his son, Parker, pulled his half asleep mind back into reality. 

"Yes, Parker?" Booth kept his eyes shut, but felt the boy shift beside him.

"Daddy, why aren't you and mommy married?" At the question, Booth opened his eyes and let his head fall to the side so he could look at his son.

"Because your mommy and I decided that it would be best not to be," Booth answered, hoping that the simple answer would quiet his son.

"But Daddy, why?"

"Because we don't love each other the way two people should to be married." Parker drew his eyebrows together.

"But why?" Booth moved so he was looking at the ceiling. _How to explain?_

"I'm not sure why, Bud. We use to love each other very much, but somewhere along the way we grew apart."

"How do you stop loving someone?" Parker asked, and then added, with wide eyes, as an afterthought hit him, "Would you stop loving me?"

"Of course I'll never stop loving you, Parker," Booth answered, feeling it was important to get that out the way.

"Then why did you stop loving Mommy?" Again Booth let his head drop so he could look at the boy.

"Sometimes grown ups do that, Parker. We stop loving each other. But when we do, it's because God isn't happy with the union."

"Why would God make you love somebody and then stop?"

"He doesn't." Booth took a deep breath and let it slowly out. "Sometimes," he started. "Sometimes we only _think_ we love somebody."

"Daddy?" Parker asked, breaking the long-standing silence.

"Huh?"

"Are you ever gonna get married?"

"I don't know, why?" Parker shrugged.

"It's just that my friend, Michael, his daddy and mommy weren't married and now his daddy got married and he has _two_ mommies." Parker held up two fingers for his father to see.

"One day I might, Parker, but if I do, she would have to not only love me but also love you."

"What about Dr. Bones?" the boy asked. "She loves me, doesn't she?" Booth smiled at the mention of his partner. _Did Bones love his son? She had only met him a few times. _

"I'm sure she does," Booth answered, hoping that Brennan wouldn't be mad if she ever found out.

"Then why not marry her? Then I would have two mommies and you wouldn't be lonely."

"Why do you think I'm lonely?" Booth asked.

"Because I live most of the time with Mommy, and you're here by yourself lots," the boy informed his father. "You don't even have a _dog_." Parker shrugged. "I would be lonely." Booth smiled.

"You don't need to worry, Parker, I'm not lonely."

"You're not?" Booth shook his head.

"Nope. I have you that comes to visit me and I have friends that I see and people at work that I see everyday."

"And Dr. Bones," Parker added.

"Yes, and Dr. Bones."

"Then are ya ever gonna marry Dr. Bones?"

"It's not that easy, Parker."

"Why not? You like her and she likes you. And I like her." Booth closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Because love and like aren't the same thing, Bud. I like Bones. She's my partner and my friend, but that's it." Parker looked at his father, and Booth could see the gears in the boy's head turning. He knew that his son was thinking hard about something.

"I'm glad you're not lonely, Daddy," Parker said, surprising his father. "And it's otay if you never get married. I _love_ ya." Booth smiled and pulled his son into a tight bear hug.

"I love you too."

* * *

_And I'll love all of you if you leave me a review._


	6. Of Daddies and Mummies

**A/N: Just a short little chapter. I thought I should give you a little bit of BB. So, Brennan is in this one and in the next one. Sorry, just had too. Hope you like.**

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth stood at the doorway of his partner's office. Dr. Temperance Brennan sat at her desk, bent over an open file. For a moment he was content to just stand and watch, but a small movement to his left reminded him that he wasn't alone. Booth glanced over at his son, and then back to his partner. Three sharp knocks caught Brennan's attention and she smiled over at him. "Hey Booth," Brennan said. "What brings you by on a Saturday?" Booth shrugged. 

"Can't stop by to see my partner once in a while?" Brennan sat back in her chair. "Anyhow, I brought somebody along who wanted to see you."

"Oh? Who?"

"Hey!" Parker said, sticking his head into the office between his father and the door jam.

"Parker wanted to say hi."

"Hi, Parker. What are you and your daddy up to today?" Parker walked into the office and stopped before the doctor.

"We came to look at the mummies," Parker told her. "And then we're goin' to lunch."

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Brennan said. Parker nodded his head yes.

"Go ahead, Parker," Booth encouraged. "Ask." The boy looked over his shoulder and then back to Brennan. He gave her his best smile.

"Do you want to come see the mummies with us?" Brennan looked at Booth through her lashes over the head of Parker. Father and son were sharing the same smile.

"This is a day for you and your daddy," Brennan said, dropping her eyes back to the boy.

"But Daddy said it was otay," Parker said.

"What else, Bud?" Parker drew his brows together in thought.

"Oh, and we want you to come have lunch with us."

"I don't know," Brennan began.

"Please, please, please," Parker begged, his hands clasped in front of him.

"It's useless, Bones," Booth said, walking into the office. "He's been begging to come see you all day. He politely pointed out this morning that you would know more about mummies than I do." Brennan looked from father to son. Parker's brown eyes shining and begging.

"Please, Dr. Bones?" Parker started again.

"Come on, Bones, what else do you have to do?"

"I do have work, Booth." Booth waved a hand in dismissal.

"Too much work isn't good for you, Bones. But a walk around this fine museum of yours and a lunch with your two favorite guys is." Brennan looked over at him.

"Who said _you_ were one of my _favorite_ guys?" she asked.

"Bones, I'm hurt," he said, putting a hand over his heart. Brennan gave a small laugh.

"Please, Dr. Bones, you have to come," Parker said, taking Brennan's hand and tugging. Brennan allowed herself to be pulled from her chair.

"Well, I guess it would be fun," Brennan said.

"Yippee." Parker pulled Brennan out of the office.

"Bones," Booth said, causing her to stop. "For somebody who says she doesn't like kids, Parker sure made you cave." Brennan looked at him over her shoulder, Parker still tugging on her hand.

"Maybe that's because he's your kid," she tossed at him, before allowing Parker to pull her out of the office and through the lab. Booth stood a moment in silence thinking about what she had said. Then he smiled and followed after _his_ two favorite people.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please review._


	7. Careful what you say

**A/N 16 July 2006: It was pointed out the the first part of this fic repeated. Problem solved. I hope.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you. To everybody who has read and review. I'm so happy that this fiction is going over so very well. Each one of these scenes mean a lot to me. And I'm glad they mean something to you as well.**

**A shoutout to Goldpiece for being my beta once again. Chocolate dipped Booths for you.**

* * *

_The comments of a child are only inappropriate because we, as adults, are embarrassed by them_

_- Wolfmyjic_

_

* * *

_Seeley Booth stood in a long line. Slowly moving up toward the front of the church. He both took a few steps forward and came to a stand still again. Booth gave a quick glance over his shoulder to the back of the church. His partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan stood there, waiting with Parker, for him to return. Booth pulled his attention back to the people in front of him. I can't believe she agreed to come, he thought to himself. After Brennan had shown him and Parker around the Jeffersonian and then had lunch with them the day before, Parker had asked her to come to Mass with them. Booth had tried to make an excuse, but Parker kept on, until finally Brennan surprised both herself and Booth by agreeing. Again he took a few small steps forward. _Why would she agree to come?_ he asked himself. _She doesn't even believe in religion_. He glanced again at his partner and son. Both silently waiting, watching each person, one by one receive the Body of Christ. Booth took a deep breath and smiled. Having Brennan there meant that he didn't have to leave Parker standing alone during Communion. _When is his First Communion?_ he suddenly asked himself, and drew his mouth up in thought. _Next year? Yeah, next year. Wow._ Booth stepped up to the Priest, accepted the small wafer and a blessing. He stepped to the side, took a drink of wine, crossed himself and then continued across the front of the church, and down the side, back to his seat. He smiled at Parker and then Brennan, and then stood there, waiting for each person to go through the same routine. 

Finally, Mass was over and they were all dismissed. "You know, Parker," Booth started, as they all walked out of the church. "I was thinking while standing in line. Your First Communion is next year." Parker smiled up at his father and nodded.

"Yup, and Mommy said that you and her will both be there."

"What's so special about First Communion?" Brennan asked, squinting against the sunlight.

"It's a huge step in the Catholic religion," Booth told her.

"It's one of the Seven Sack-row-ments," Parker added with a smile.

"Sacraments," his father gently corrected. "But he's right. It's one of our Sacraments."

"That's how we get to Heaven," Parker told Brennan.

"Ah, Seeley, it's good to see you," the Priest, Father McKay, called out, walking up to the small party of three.

"You too, Father," Booth said with a smile. Father McKay was quite tall, with slightly graying hair.

"And hello, Parker," he said to the boy. "Aren't you turning into a fine young man." Parker smiled up at the compliment. "It's nice to see you on the occasions you come to visit with us."

"I go to church with Father Lawrence," Parker told the man.

"Ah, yes, Father Lawrence is a very good man. You're very lucky to have him teaching you." Parker again smiled up at the priest.

"This is Dr. Bones," the boy said, indicating Brennan. Father McKay raised an eyebrow and Booth quickly stepped in.

"Father McKay, may I introduce my friend and work partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"How do you do?" Brennan said, trying to give the priest a smile.

"Very nice to meet you, Dr. Brennan," McKay said, shaking her hand, and then turning back to Booth. "I hope this is a good sign, Seeley. You've been in church for a solid mouth and a half with no time missed." Booth slightly blushed.

"Now, Father, I've explained, sometimes I just can't make it in."

"I know, Seeley, I just like giving you a hard time." Father McKay said goodbye to the three and walked away.

"A priest with a sense of humor?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, Father McKay is great. One of the most understanding people, let a lone, Catholics I've ever meet." Parker grabbed his father's hand and one of Brennan's.

"I'm hungry," he announced, pulling at both of them.

Booth watched Parker kick his legs, sending the swing even higher in the air. "Does he ever get off that thing?" Brennan asked. Booth shook his head.

"Only when I make him. He loves the swings," Booth told her. "He definitely didn't get that from his old man."

"Oh yeah," Brennan said. "So what did you like as a kid?" Booth smiled over at her.

"The merry-go-round. And the faster the better." Brennan laughed.

"Should have known."

"Well, what about you?"

"The slide." Parker jumped off the swing, hit the ground with a thump, and ran over to where Booth and Brennan sat.

"Daddy," he said. "Can I have some ice cream?" The boy pointed to the cart and looked at Booth with hopeful eyes. "Please?"

"I don't see why not," Booth said standing. "Do you want some, Bones?"

"Um, sure, surprise me." Booth smiled at her and then raced Parker across the park. By the time they returned, Parker's chocolate ice cream was already melting, and dripping down his hand and arm. Booth carefully licked at his own cone, a double scoop of chocolate and vanilla.

"Here you go," he said, holding Brennan a cone of a green colored ice cream. She took it and looked at it funny.

"You were right, Daddy," Parker said. "She doesn't know what it is." Booth joined in with his son's laughter.

"It's mint chocolate chip," Booth told her. Brennan looked at the cone weary, and slowly took a lick.

"Hey, this is pretty good."

"What? Did you think I would buy you nasty ice cream?" Booth asked, looking hurt.

"I never know about you," Brennan teased, causing Parker to start laughing again.

"Oh, that's funny, is it," Booth said. He got some ice cream on his finger and quickly dabbed it on his son's nose.

"Daddy," Parker said, wiping his hand across his face. The smear of brown made Brennan laugh, earning her a dab of chocolate on her nose as well.

"Booth," Brennan said, dividing his name up into three syllables like Parker did with 'daddy'. Father and son both laughed.

"Daddy?" Parker asked after a few minutes of eating in silence.

"Yes, Bud?"

"Are you gonna tell Dr. Bones." Booth drew his eyebrows together.

"Tell her what, son?"

"What you said last night? That you think she's pretty." Brennan choked on her ice cream and Booth turned a shade of red.

"That was between us, Parker," Booth said.

"But Daddy," Parker continued. "How will she ever marry you if you don't tell her she's pretty?" Parker then dropped his voice into a loud whisper. "Girls like that, ya know?"


	8. Careful what you say, Part two

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is dedicated to siapom. Why? Because I like it when people beg. That, and she asked me to continue chapter 7. So for everybody who wanted just a little bit more, here it is.**

**A shout out to Goldpiece. Why? Because I can!**

**A/N 2: The scene below that look like _this, is a flashback. _Hope I don't confuse.**

* * *

_When dealing with children, we must be carefulwhat we say. They are always listening. And they are smarter then you think._

_- Wolfmyjic_

* * *

"_Are you gonna tell Dr. Bones." Booth drew his eyebrows together._

_"Tell her what, son?"_

_"What you said last night? That you think she's pretty." Brennan choked on her ice cream and Booth turned a shade of red._

_"That was between us, Parker," Booth said._

_"But Daddy," Parker continued. "How will she ever marry you if you don't tell her she's pretty?" Parker then dropped his voice into a loud whisper. "Girls like that, ya know?" _Brennan put a hand over her mouth, as she tried to swallow. Booth glanced up at his partner with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Bones," he began. "I don't know where he got that from."

"But Daddy, you said last night that Dr. Bones was pretty," Parker argued.

"Eat you ice cream, Bud," Booth said, turning his attention back to his son.

"But Daddy."

"I said eat your ice cream." Parker's mouth turned down in a frown, and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. But the boy didn't say anything else. He turned his back from his father and watched a little girl on the swings. Booth watched his son turn from him, and he knew Parker was upset. _Well, so am I, _he thought. _I can't believe Parker said that. I should have known better than to say anything to him_. Booth slowly brought his cone to his lips, and chanced a glance over at Brennan. Her cheeks were still red. _I'm sure they mirror my own_. Again he cursed himself for letting Parker bug him into answering the question. Now he sat next to his partner, in an awkward silence, and his son was on the verge of tears. Booth let his mind drift back to the night before. Him and Parker where lying on the boys bed after his bath.

_"Daddy," Parker said._

_"Yes, Bud?" Booth felt the child shift next to him._

_"I liked the mummies." Booth smiled._

_"Yeah, I did too."_

_"I also like Dr. Bones." _

_"Me too, son," Booth answered with a lazy nod. _

_"Daddy?" _

_"Huh?"_

_"Can I tell you a secret?" _

_"Of course you can, Parker," Booth said, turning to face to boy. "You know you can tell me anything." _

_"I think Dr. Bones is really pretty."_

_"You do?" Parker nodded. _

_"Uh-huh, do you think she's pretty? 'Cause I do and one day I want to marry her." Booth watched his son intensely. Apparently Bones affected all the Booth men the same. _

_"Well, now," Booth began. "I know she'll appreciate the compliment, but I don't know about you marring her." _

_"But why not, Daddy?" Booth reached up and ran a hand through his hair. He knew that one day he would have to talk to his son about girls but he never dreamed it would be when the boy was five. "Daddy?" _

_"Well, Parker, for one thing, Dr. Bones is a little bit older than you." The boy drew his brows together. _

_"What's that got to do with me marring her?" Booth drew in a breath and let it go._

_"Well, you are only five, Bud. By the time you're old enough to get married, Bones might be married to somebody else." Parker pushed himself to the sitting position and looked down at his daddy. _

_"When will I be old enough to marry her?"_

_"Oh, I don't know. By the time you finish high school you'll be 18. And then add on another four years for college- after all, Bones wouldn't want to marry somebody who couldn't help pay the bills." Parker seemed to think this over._

_"But then I could marry her, right?"_

_"You tell me, Parker. Do you think it's fair to make Dr. Bones wait, what is it? 17 or so years? What if she finds somebody else? What if she wants to marry somebody else? Not to mention, you. Why, you might find somebody a little closer to your age who you like better." Booth watched his son dropped his eyes and thought over what he had said. Then Parker brought his eyes back up to meet his fathers._

_"What about you, Daddy?" he asked. "You can marry Dr. Bones."_

_"Now, son, we've talked about this before, remember? And I told you that Dr. Bones and I are just friends."_

_"I know Daddy, but if I can't marry her then you're the next best thing." Booth smiled at Parker and fought hard not to laugh._

_"I am, huh?" Parker nodded._

_"Yup. I know that you would take care of her."_

_"Listen to me, Parker. Dr. Bones and I are just friends." _

_"Well, do you think she's pretty?" Booth searched his son's eyes before he answered._

_"Yes, Parker, I think she's pretty."_

After that, Parker had lay back down and quickly drifted off to sleep. But now, they were all sitting together in a silence that seemed to stretch out and wrapped its self around them. Booth gave his head a small shake and noticed that Parker had said something to him. "What, Bud?"

"Can I go back to the swings?"

"I don't know, can you?" Booth asked.

"_May_ I go back to the swings?" Booth nodded.

"You may." He watched his son run off. Apparently no longer mad. He only wish he could things with Bones could be so easily solved. He glanced over at her. She had finished her ice cream, and now sat leaning forward, hands clasped and elbows resting on her knees. "Bones."

"Don't worry about it, Booth," she interrupted.

"But I want to explain."

"Just forget about it." Booth reached out a hand and touched her arm. He didn't speak until she finally looked up at him.

"I'm sorry about what Parker said. He didn't mean to embarrass you- or me for the matter. He just said what he thought was the right thing. Children don't always think before the say something. They have no way of knowing what effect their words have." He watched Brennan think.

"What he said," she began and then stopped. Booth smiled and gave her arm a squeeze.

"I said it," he answered. "And no, I'm not sorry for that."

* * *

_Okay, so I hope that settles your BB hunger for a while. _

_TBC..._


	9. A Rainy Day Talk

**A/N: ****Yesterday inspiration struck me twice! Here's one of the ideas. I owe Goldpiece a BIG thank you for the idea.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One...**

* * *

Seeley Booth stood, arms crossed over his chest, looking out his living room window and watched the rain pour down. The noise of his son, Parker, playing on the floor behind him was comforting. A smile graced his lips as Parker made car sounds and crashed two together. "Daddy," Parker said, causing Booth to turn toward the boy.

"Yes, Parker." The child looked up at his father with large, round brown eyes.

"Did you know that Granddaddy Paul died?" Seeley knew this was coming. Rebecca's father had passed away a few days before, and they both felt Parker was too young to go to the funeral. So instead, Seeley had agreed to take a few days off and watch his son.

"Yes, son, I know that." Parker went back to playing and Seeley stood- watching.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Parker?"

"Did you know that Mommy is really sad."

"I know she is." Seeley moved over to where Parker was playing and sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch. The boy dropped his eyes back to his toy cars.

"Where do people go when they die?" Seeley breifly closed his eyes- praying for the right words.

"Well, good people- people like your Granddaddy Paul, go up to Heaven." Parker drew his brows together and then looked up at his father.

"Daddy?"

"Um?"

"My friend Michael, his granddaddy died too."

"I'm very sorry to hear that."

"Why do so many old people die?" Seeley thought about the to say as his son watched him.

"Well, I guess so many old people die because they've lived a long, and hopefully, a good life. They have lived dreams, and done a lot of things. They just get tired, Son. They get tired and they want to go home."

"Home?" Parker said. "You mean home to Heaven?"

"Yes, home to Heaven." Seeley watched his son, and could tell he was thinking about something.

"Do all old people die?"

"Sooner or later every old person dies, yes."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Do kids die too?" Seeley took a deep breath before he answered.

"Sometimes, yes," he began. "Sometimes little kids die too." Parker's face fell and Seeley could see his eyes fill with sadness.

"Oh," the boy said. "I thought I had a long way to go yet." Seeley couldn't help the small smile the touched his lips.

"Parker, son," Seeley said. "Come here." The little boy left his cars and walked on his knees to his father. Seeley pulled his son into his lap and hugged him tight. "You know how we learn in church that we must listen to the teachings of God and of Jesus?" Parker nodded. "And how God has plans for each one of us?" Again the boy nodded. "Well, a lot of times that plan includes growing up, and growing old. But sometimes, God calls us home before we live a long life." Seeley was wondering if he was making any sense.

"So why would God call a child home?"

"Well, some people finish their work quicker than others."

"So when a kid dies they have already finished their job from God?" Seeley nodded. "When will I finish my job?" Parker suddenly asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"I don't know for sure," Seeley answered, choosing not to lie to the child. "But I do know this. Heaven is truly our home and God our loving Father. You shouldn't be afraid of the day you get to go to Heaven and play among the clouds and angels."

"Play?" the boy questioned. "I get to play in Heaven?"

"Yup, and Granddaddy Paul and all the people who love you will be waiting."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Son?"

"Will you go to Heaven?" Seeley felt his heart sink at the thoughts of everything he had done in his life.

"I hope so, Parker." Parker turned in his fathers arms and placed a hand on either side of Seeley's face. The boy looked his father straight in the eyes.

"You will, Daddy. And then when I get there, we can play together." Seeley smiled.

"You've got a deal, Son."

* * *

_There you have it. Another chapter. Look for another chapter coming very soon._

_TBC..._


	10. Angel Wings

**A/N: Because I'm in SUCH a good mood, I'm giving you all a second helpin' of 'The Many Moods of Daddy'! I know...I know...everybody is SO happy about that. I will say, this is one my my favorite chapters. And Goldie seems to really like it too. I hope that you all like it.**

* * *

_Have you ever noticed? Five year olds asks the best questions._

_- Wolfmyjic_

* * *

Seeley Booth sat of the closed toilet, watching his son play in the bathtub. The boy's hair was plastered down to his head and he slashed as he made a boat drive under water. "You ready to get out, Bud?" 

"Not yet, Daddy," the little boy said. He took a small car and ran it on the bottom of the tub. Seeley smiled. "Daddy," Parker said, after a few minutes of play.

"Yes, son?"

"Why do we have fingers?" the boy asked holding up one hand- his fingers spread out.

"Without fingers think of all the things we couldn't do."

"Like what?"

"Well, we couldn't write, and we couldn't use tools and we couldn't tickle," Seeley said, finishing by leaning over and poking his son lightly in the side of his stomach. Parker giggled and wiggled away.

"And what about toes?" the boy asked, sitting back on his bottom and lifting a foot out of the water.

"Oh, well, toes are very important," Seeley said, grabbing the small foot. "Without them we couldn't play 'this little piggy'." To prove his point, he wiggled the boy's little toe. Again, Parker giggled. The child went back to playing and his father watched with a smile. After a few minutes, other question filled the room.

"Daddy, why do we have eyes?"

"How else would we see all the pretty things God put on Earth?"

"But what about people who can't see?" Parker asked.

"Well, they have a different way of seeing, that's all." The boy seemed to think about this answer, and then nodded his acceptance.

"And what about ribs? Why do we have them?"

"Ribs protect our heart and lungs."

"But what about when somebody breaks our heart?"

"How do you know about a broken heart?" Seeley asked his son, who gave a shrug.

"They talk about it on TV," Parker said. "It sounds painful." Seeley couldn't hold in the laugh.

"Yes, I guess it is, Parker, but your heart doesn't really break apart. It just means that something has happened and you feel really, really, _really_ sad."

"How about our kneecaps, Daddy?"

"Why all the questions about body parts?" Parker smiled at his father.

"I was just wondering, Daddy."

"Why don't we continue this in your bedroom?" Seeley offered as he grabbed a towel.

"Otay," the child agreed, standing up. Seeley watched him climb out and then he wrapped the towel around the boy. He picked Parker up and threw him over his shoulder, making the child laugh. "You never answered, Daddy."

"Oh, kneecaps, right. Well, they protect our knees," he said sitting Parker down his bed.

"Da-aa-dee," Parker said, drawing out the title. Seeley laughed as he opened the child's dresser and pulled his pajamas out.

"I'm serious. Your knee is where the bones in your lower leg and the upper leg come together. The kneecap is to protect it."

"Then how come we don't have elbow caps?" Parker asked, standing up on his bed and dropping the towel. Seeley handed him his underwear and then his bottoms as he tried to answer.

"Well, maybe because we don't hit our elbows as much as our knees."

"But when I fell off my bike a skinned up both," the boy said, flopping back down.

"Yeah, but it was your knees that got hurt the most, right?" Parker looked at his father and then nodded.

"I guess so. But what about belly buttons. Why do we have them?" Seeley pulled Parker's shirt on, pulled the covers up over the child and sat down beside him on the small bed.

"Where would we keep belly button lint if we didn't?"

"Eww!" Parker drew up his face but laughed as he lay back on his pillow.

"How about shoulder blades? Why do we have them? They don't _do_ anything."

"Ah, but shoulder blades are very special."

"They are."

"Yup," Seeley answered, nodding his head. "You see, our shoulder blades are were our wings were attached when we were angels in Heaven. Before we got born. And when we go back to Heaven, that's were they will be again." Parker tilted his head to the side in thought, and then nodded. Completely satisfied with the answer.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think?_


	11. Bare Foot

**A/N: This chapter is solely for my 4 year old nephew, Connor. I picked him up from day care today, and they were outside playing in water. He couldn't find his socks, so I told him that he could go bare foot and I would carry him to the car. When we got there, I was putting him in his car seat, and he tells my mom (his grandmamma) "Grandmamma, look, I'm going…"…Well, I don't want to spoil the surprise. Read and you'll get it.**

**Also, this is a short chapter. Sorry 'bout that. But it was just too cute not to write about.**

**Shout out to Goldie! Just...cause.**

**Oh, and since it's traditional practice for child in the US to take the last name of their fathers, even when the parents aren't married, I have give Parker the last name Booth.**

**That's all...so get reading!**

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Watch me!" Parker Booth yelled to get his father's attention. When the boy was satisfied that Seeley was looking at him, Parker jumped off the side of the swimming pool and swam from the far end to where Seeley sat on the opposite edge- feet in the water. Seeley watched and smiled when the boy's hand touched his leg. "Did you see, Daddy? I swam all the way over here." 

"I saw," Seeley answered. Parker smiled and then headed over to where his friend, Mitch, was waiting for him. Seeley took a deep breath and then let his mind travel backwards in time. It was just last year, Parker was only four, and Seeley had taken him to spend a week with his parents.

The sun was high in the summer sky. Seeley held Parker in his arms as they moved around his parent's in ground swimming pool. "I scared, Daddy," Parker whined.

"I've got you," Seeley cooed. Parker's gripped his father's upper arms tight. "Now let go of my arms, son. I want you to feel the water. Feel how you float." Parker did as he was told. Seeley's hands were linked under the boy's bottom. Seeley loosened his grip and Parker squealed.

"No, Daddy! Don't let go."

"You'll never learn to swim if I don't let you go," Seeley told the boy. "I won't let you go under, I promise." They made their way around the pool. Once Parker was use to this, Seeley changed his hold, and put his hands under the boy's arms, letting his small body float and bounce. "Now, kick your feet, son." With a little encouragement, the child did, sending water everywhere. "Good, Parker. You'll be swimming in no time." Parker smiled up at Seeley and kicked harder. This went on for another hour, before it was time to go in for lunch. Seeley picked Parker up and made his way to the steps, where he sat the boy down and then climbed out and picked up their towels.

"Where are your shoes?" Seeley asked and Parker shrugged.

"I don't know." Seeley looked around and then came to the conclusion that they must have left them inside.

"That's okay," he said. "You can go bare foot. We're just going to the house."

"But it's hot, Daddy," Parker said, after placing one foot on the concrete and quickly picking it up. Seeley smiled. He wrapped a towel around his waist and then took the other one and wrapped it around his son.

"How about I carry you?" he asked, picking Parker up. Father and son made their way across the patio and into the house, where Seeley's mother was just about to call them in.

"Grandmamma, look!" Parker said, pushing a bare foot toward her. "I'm going berry foot!" Neither adult could hold in the laughter.

* * *

_I hope that you all have had time this summer (USA)to go 'berry foot'. _


	12. I've been watching you

**A/N: YAY! I finally got a new chapter up. The song is 'Watching you' by Rodney Atkins. I changed one part of the song...to Dr. Brennan just cause I can. Thanks to Goldy for beta'ing.**

* * *

_"Children learn more by watching what you do, then by listening to what you say."_

_-WolfMyjic-_

_

* * *

_

_Drivin' through town just my boy and me  
With a "Happy Meal" in his booster seat  
Knowin' that he couldn't have the toy 'til his nuggets were gone._

Special Agent Seeley Booth wasn't an agent today. He wasn't an ex-Sniper nor was he a single man. No, today Seeley Booth was simply, "Daddy," a voice called from the back seat.

"Yes, Son?" Seeley glance up into his rearview mirror and found his son, Parker's eyes staring back at him.

"I'm almost through," Parker said with a smile. Seeley smiled as well as Parker took a bite of his chicken nugget. Dropping his eyes back to the road ahead of him, Seeley gripped the steering wheel and slammed down on his brakes.

_A green traffic light turned straight to red_

_I hit my brakes and mumbled under my breath._

He mumbled a curse under his breath as the SUV jerked forward and then came to a stop.

_His fries went a flyin', and his orange drink covered his lap  
Well, then my 4 year old said a 4 letter word  
It started with "S" and I was concerned  
So I said, "Son, now where'd you learn to talk like that?"_

Seeley turned in his seat to look at his son as the bad word that fell from the child's lips echoed through the car. Parker looked up from his orange drink covered lap with wide eyes. "Where'd you learn to talk like that, Son?"

"From you, Daddy," the child said simply.

_He said, I've been watching you, dad ain't that kool?  
I'm your buckaroo; I want to be like you.  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.  
We like fixin' things and holding Dr. Brennan's hand  
Yeah, we're just alike, hey, ain't we dad.  
I want to do everything you do; so I've been watching you._

Seeley pinched his lips together and turned back around, all too suddenly aware of how much Parker listens to what he says. The light turned green and Seeley began the drive home.

XxXxX

"Go into the bathroom," Seeley told Parker, "and get ready for your bath." The boy nodded and ran through the apartment. Seeley followed slowly, and once he saw that Parker was stripping off his clothes, he went into his bedroom and closed the door. Seeley walked to his bed, dropped to his knees and prayed.

_We got back home and I went to the barn  
I bowed my head and I prayed real hard  
Said, "Lord, please help me help my stupid self."_

After a few minutes of silent prayer, he climbed back to his feet and went off to bathe Parker.

_Turnin' on my son's Scooby-doo nightlight.  
He crawled out of bed and he got down on his knees._

Parker put his toy on his nightstand and crawled out of bed. Seeley watched as his son got down on his knees and folded his hands.

_He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands  
Spoke to God like he was talkin' to a friend.  
And I said, "Son, now where'd you learn to pray like that?"_

"I learned from you, Daddy," Parker said with a smile. Seeley sat down on the edge of the bed as Parker climbed back under the covers.

_He said, I've been watching you, dad ain't that kool?  
I'm your buckaroo; I want to be like you.  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are._

Seeley pulled his son into a bear hug. "I can't believe how fast you're growing up," he said. "Soon you'll be all grown up and you won't need me anymore."

"I'm always gonna need you, Daddy," Parker said. "And when I am all grown up, I'll know what to do…"

_'cause I've been watching you, dad ain't that kool?  
I'm your buckaroo; I want to be like you.  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.  
By then I'll be strong as superman  
We'll be just alike, hey, won't we dad  
When I can do everything you do.  
'cause I've been watchin' you._

Seeley nodded and pulled his son back into a hug. "You're right, son, we're just alike. And I wouldn't want it any other way."


	13. Always Be My Baby

**A/N: The song included in this chapter is 'You'll Always Be My Baby' by Sara Evans. Sorry this chapter is so short.**

* * *

_In the sunlight or the rain  
Brightest nights or darkest days  
I'll always feel the same way  
Whatever road you may be on  
Know you're never too far-gone  
My love is there wherever you may be  
Just remember that you'll always be my baby_

Seeley Booth raised his hand and rapped his knuckles across the door. After three knocks, he ran the same hand through his hair and then shoved it into his front jeans pocket. He looked around the hallway while he waited for the door to open and took the chance to think about what he was going to say. He had been thinking about that problem since he got the call. He had never been in this position before, and he was nervous. _What if I say the wrong thing?_ Booth turned the question over in his mind as he waited. He was about to knock again, when the door cracked open. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." Booth stepped into the apartment and breathed in the familiar sent. "Where is he?" Rebecca shut the door and turned to face him.

"In his room. He's been crying since he got home." Booth nodded and then headed down the hall toward his son's room. He gave a small tap and then opened the door. The scene before him broke his heart. Parker sat on his bed, his back against the headboard, his legs pulled up and his little arms wrapped around his knees. Booth heard the faintest of sniffles as he crossed the room and sat down on the bed with his son. He could now see Parker's red eyes and the dried paths of tears on his face.

"Hey there, bub," Booth said quietly. Parker shifted slightly and hugged his knees tighter to his chest.

"Hey, Daddy," he answered and then followed it with a hiccup. Booth reached out and smoothed a hand over the boy's hair.

"You want to talk about it?" Parker hiccupped again and shook his head no. "Are you sure? I always feel better when I talk about why I'm upset."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh," Booth said. "When I was little I use to talk to my daddy."

"Who do you talk to now?" Booth smiled as he gently eased his son's panic.

"Well, normally I talk to Dr. Brennan." Parker dropped his eyes and when he looked up the tears had returned.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," he croaked out. "I didn't mean to do it."

"I know, Parker," Booth said, reaching out and pulling his son into his arms. Rebecca had told him what Parker had done, and he didn't feel that Parker needed to repeat it.

"I took it to show 'n tell," hiccup, "and I put it in my book bag," hiccup, "and then it was gone."

"Please don't be mad at me," the boy begged. "Please still love me."

"I'm always gonna love you, Parker," Booth said. "No matter what you do, you are my son. Nothing is ever going to change that. You're in my heart, you're part of me. You will always, forever and a day, be my boy."

Booth felt Parker's small body shake as he cried. "I love you, Parker. I will always love you, remember that." He felt his son nod against him.

"I love you too, Daddy." Hiccup.


	14. Movie Night

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is for my nephew, Matthew, he's five and just as cute as he can be. The end line, which this fiction is written for, was said by him just today (although about a different movie). I hope you all like it.**

* * *

_Sometimes, we have to step back and wonder, "Where do they come up with these things?"_

_-WolfMyjic-_

"Daddy," a young child called from the back seat of Seeley Booth's SUV.

"Yes, bub?"

"Can we get popcorn?"

Seeley gave a slight chuckle, but nodded. "Of course we can," he answered.

"And grape soda?"

"And grape soda," Seeley agreed, then turned his full attention back to driving.

"Daddy?" the boy called again.

"Yes, Parker?"

"Can we rent Monster House?"

"You bet'cha," Seeley said. "If that's the movie you want to get."

"Yeah," Parker cheered from his booster seat. Seeley laughed at his son's excitement. Only a child could get that excited about a movie. He pulled the SUV into the parking rental place, parked and then walked around to get Parker. "Daddy?"

"What now?"

"Can we invite Dr. Tempe over to watch movies?" Parker asked hopping out the car. He looked up at his father with chocolate cream eyes.

"I don't know, bub. Dr. Tempe might be busy tonight. And I don't know if she'll like to watch movies."

"Please, Daddy?" the child begged. Seeley searched his son's face and then pulled his phone from its case. He dialed the correct number and waited.

"Somebody wants to talk to you," he said and then handed the phone to Parker.

"Dr. Tempe," he said eagerly. "Do ya want to come over and watch movies with me and Daddy? Please? Yes. We're having popcorn and grape soda, so ya just haft to say yes. Really? Yay! Huh? Otay. Daddy, she wants to talk to ya."

"No fair," Seeley heard Brennan say from the other end of the line.

"What's not fair, Bones?"

"You know I can't tell him no."

"I know," Booth admitted. "Why do you think I let him ask?"

"What time should I come over?"

"Is six good?"

"See you then." Booth hung up and gave Parker the thumbs up.

"Good work, Parker." The child smiled up and then grabbed his father's hand.

"Come on, Daddy. We've gots to hurry."

XxXxX

"Okay," Booth said walking into the living room with a bowl of freshly cooked popcorn. "We have the popcorn and the soda and the movie, I think we're ready."

"Yeah," Parker and Brennan cheered together. Booth smiled and settled between the two, both of which went for a handful of popcorn.

"Then lets start the movie." Booth pressed 'Play' on the remote and the movie began. Parker was instantly quieted as the little girl began to sing on the TV screen. Booth and Brennan looked at each other as Parker sat forward on the couch when the old man came out the house yelling. The movie went on and the popcorn bowl became empty. Parker had pulled his feet up and sat Indian style, his hands clasped tightly in his lap. On the screen the house suddenly came alive and Parker jumped, hand over his heart. "You okay?" Booth asked his son.

Parker looked up at his father with wide eyes. "That made my heart go all freaky." Booth and Brennan both began to laugh as Parker went back to the movie.

* * *

_My four year old nephew thought Monster House was kinda scary the first time too. But now, "It's not tat scary."_


	15. Fatherly Wisdom

**A/N: What Booth learns in this chapter, I must say, I learned the hard way as well with my oldest niece.**

**Warning: This chapter has NOT been beta'ed.**

**_Italics _equals flashback in this chapter…**

**Oh, one last thing, in the flashback, Parker is between 12 and 15 months. Just a toddler.**

* * *

_Sometimes our greatest lessons come when we think we already know it all._

_-WolfMyjic-_

* * *

Seeley Booth sat on a bench in the park watching his son, Parker climb to the top of the sliding board and then slide down. Over and over the little boy waited in line to make his way to the top for the two second rush you get going down. Booth smiled as he watched the boy--enjoying the simple pleasures of being a father. He squinted his eyes against the sun as Parker darted away from the slide with three other boys and ran toward the swings. The sudden appearance of a shadow falling across him caused him to look to his left and smile again. "Bones," he said. "What are you doing here?" He moved Parker's backpack from the bench, creating room for his partner to sit. 

"I was just in the neighborhood," she told him with a grin as she sat.

"In the neighborhood, huh?" he questioned. "How come that just doesn't sound right coming from you."

"Okay, maybe I brought myself to the neighborhood."

"Just to see me?" he teased. "Why, Bones, I didn't know you cared." Brennan swatted his arms before turning her eyes out to the playground, and quickly finding Parker. "So, what can I do for ya?"

"Will, you see, it's about my latest novel," she began.

"Ah, what are we up to this time?" he asked. "Tracking down a serial killer that targets young girls are throw them into ant piles? Or maybe, we're carrying on a secret love affair?"

"Booth," Brennan almost whined. "I've told you, my characters are…"

"Not based on real people," he finished with a smile.

"Right," she agreed, her eyes going from him to his son and then back. "I was wondering if you could, um, help me with something."

"Need to try out a certain position…"

"Booth!" she interrupted, causing him to laugh.

"Sorry."

Brennan licked her lips and looked back out to the children. "I have this new character in this novel that is about to become a father," she started. "I really don't know where the idea came from," she said, almost to herself. "I don't write children, really, but he just kinda created himself and his story…"

"Bones," Booth broke in. "What can I help you with?"

"I need to know that most profound thing you've learned since becoming a father," she told him, turning to look at him.

"The most profound thing," he repeated, his eyes locking onto his son and his mind wandering back in time. "Umm…"

_Booth knocked on Rebecca's front door and waited for it to open. As he waited, he wiped his palms across his thighs and sighed. He was about to knock a second time when he heard the lock click and the door slowly open. "Seeley," Rebecca said with a smile. "Come on in." Booth followed her in and closed the door behind him. "Parker is in the bathroom," she informed him. _

"_Bathroom?"_

"_Remember, we're potty training him."_

"_Right."_

"_And he's off the bottle now."_

"_He's using a sippy cup," Booth said. "I remember."_

"_Good." Rebecca left the living room and returned a few minutes later with Parker in her arms._

"_Hey, bub," Booth said, earning him a smile from his son._

"_Daddy!" The toddler reached for his father, and Rebecca let him go into Booth's arms. _

"_I'll just go get his bag for the weekend."_

_Booth sat on the floor watching Parker run a blue crayon back and forth on a page in the notebook Rebecca had packed. "Boat," the little boy said proudly when he was done._

"_And a mighty good boat, bub," Booth informed him. The child smiled, flipped to a clean page and began the same scribble with the same blue crayon. _

_After a few minutes of drawing, Parker reached over and picked up his sippy cup, tipping it up and the looking at it funny. "Drink," he said, holding out the cup. _

_Booth took the cup and shook it. "You drunk it all," he stated. "Guess we'll have to give you something else. Come on." Both father and son stood and made their way into the kitchen. Booth opened the refrigerator and searched for the container of juice only to realize that he had forgot to pick any up. _And I'm out of milk_, he thought. "You and me, bub," he said. "Are going to have to go to the store." With a sigh, Booth pulled out a two-litter bottle of soda and brought it to the counter. He carefully poured a little into the cup, enough to satisfy the boy's thirst, then screwed the cap on and handed it down to Parker. "What do you say?"_

"_Tank you," the boy said, before putting the spout in his mouth and tipping the cup up. Parker took three large draws before lowering it and smacking his lips together. Booth smiled, picked up the bottle of soda and made his way back to the refrigerator to put it up. _

"_All set," Booth said, closing the refrigerator door and turning back to Parker. "Ready to go to the store?"_

"_Yay," the boy cheered, throwing his hands into the air. The sippy sup came lose, flew across the room and landed on the floor with a loud thump. Parker began to giggle uncontrollably, as the soda from the sippy cup began to spray out the spout, causing Booth to let out a yelp of surprise. He quickly reached down, picked up the exploding cup and darted to the sink. _Spill proof my foot,_ he cursed._

"_Guess even daddies can learn things," he said, turning to his still giggling son. "Like…"_

"Never put soda in a sippy cup," Booth finally answered. He threw Brennan a smile, as Parker came running up to them.

"Hey, Doctor Brennan," Parker said, before searching his bag for a juice bottle.

"Hello, Parker," she answered before looking at Booth. "That's the most profound thing you've learned?"

Booth shrugged. "Not something you think about until you're wearing soda," he said.

"Guess not," Brennan agreed softly, as they watched Parker run off again to continue playing.

* * *

_TBC..._


End file.
